


Space Odyssey

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: It starts on the asteroid belt and ends somewhere between Jupiter 34 and 64 but all Ten knows is that he wouldn't have it other way－the stars in front of him and Yuta by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bijyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/gifts).



>   * well, would you look at that? space gays. so original.
>   * HAPPY BIRTHDAY LATE ANNA~ I hope this yuten lives up everything and you like this.
> 

>   * **Update: I really don't have the will to continue this, I'm sorry**
> 


Ten remembers the first day he met Yuta so clearly.

He remembers when the captain had announced that they had landed on one of the asteroids on the most outer part of the asteroid belt. He also remembers the captain enforcing an emergency locked down because there was unknown life among them. Everyone dropped everything, his finger painting class had ended far too early ( _he thinks_ ) but he doubts he would have been behaved when the mere idea of new faces being on board had peaked his interest. It was exciting. He was tired of seeing Kun and Dongyoung’s faces everyday for nine years.

“Do you think there’s kids our age amongst the unknowns?” Ten prompts the moment they’ve finished herding everyone from his unit back into their living quarters. Dongyoung gives him a frighten look, almost as if he believes just mentioning them with magically summon them. Magic’s dead ( _he should know, he read a book about how they blew up the witch’s crevice of space_ ). Kun shrugs, “Even if there are kids, what’s the likelihood that we’d get to met them? The ship is far too big and you know the units rarely interact with each other. I mean we just met Yoonoh from the next unit over and－”

Ten shushes Kun. “First off, stop talking like you ate a dictionary. Secondly, look.” He leans on Kun’s side and points to direct the latter’s line of vision to the door. The designated guard is talking aimlessly to someone, her gun off and her armor hanging off her shoulders. “She’s distracted, do you think I could sneak out to get a peek of the unknown?”

Dongyoung grabs roughly at Ten’s arm, pulling him till they’re nearly tumbling over. “You can’t do that! What if they aren’t human?!” He squeaks, his voice still at a whispers but it sounds borderline painful. Ten doesn’t know why he’s so worried. There’s vampires in unit five. His eyes gloss-over and Kun scoffs from behind them. “Are you going to cry? You should know by now that Chit is crazy. Let him get caught, it’s his own fault if he does get caught and he knows fairly well what repercussions will ensue if he goes out there.”

“Stop using big words none of us know. We’re nine, not nineteen.” Ten groans. “Also, there’s nothing to worry about Dongyoung. I’ll be fine.” He smiles softly, trying to soften up the weight of his words before he leans in, “But if I die, get rid of Kun’s dictionaries and replace them with actual books. I’m afraid he’ll die alone if he keeps talking like that.” That gets a giggle out of Dongyoung before he hugs Ten tightly and latches himself to Kun’s side.

“I’ll be back before you know it!” He chimes. Kun looks completely over it while Dongyoung looks like he might actually cry, but then again Dongyoung always cries. That’s nothing new.

The planets must be aligned because the guard has only moved further from the door as people move further back into the unit. He hunches over as he runs and presses himself against the wall before he looking around for any invasive eyes but only sees Kun and Dongyoung still staring after him as they _try_ to look normal.

Ten grimaces when he hears Dongyoung practically yell, “What does ‘repercussions’ mean?” at Kun. He hears the click of the guard’s boots against the tiles as she makes way to the duo and he hears her tell Dongyoung to keep his voice down before he slips out the door into the main corridor.

It’s dim in the main corridor and Ten presses himself against the nearest wall. He know the entrance is only two units down but the fear of getting caught rises as he shuffles quietly down the hall. He can hear pipes creak and the distant murmur of people within their units talking as he passes and each sound makes his heart pound faster but the thought of what or who could be in the lobby of the ship thrills him further, motivates him to try to be the best ‘ _ninja_ ’ he can be.

He passes the next unit’s door with little difficulty.

He spots Yoonoh through the clear glass and the younger’s eyes widen. Ten motions for him to stay quiet as he runs as quick as he can to the other side. He peeks over to look at Yoonoh again and this time the younger motions for Ten to be safe. He nods, quickly scurrying further down the hall. He’s home free after Yoonoh’s unit.

The first unit before the ship’s central lobby is where the crew resign. He’s sure it’s empty now as it is all day because the crew is usually on high alert when emergencies happen. He’s right when he comes to the door. It’s a ghost town inside as far as he can tell and he walks by easily.

The sound of talking becomes evident as he passes the unit, increasing in volume and clarity as Ten gets closer to the lobby.

“We mean no harm. We’re the last handful of inhabitants to live on this asteroid. We hope you can seek it in your hearts to let us come on board.” Someone insures. They sound human. The captain clears her throat. “What happened to the rest of your kind?”

It gets quiet. It’s unsettling. Ten swears he can hear him breathing because it’s so quiet. The captain hums this time, deeply. “I see. And you guys weren’t captured?” Ten finally sees the end of the hall come in view before it molds into the staircase that leads down to the lobby. He crawls over before laying flat on the floor and peeking over the edge.

There can’t be more than twenty of the unknown. Ten notes there are more women than men and far less children over all. They look human, talk like they do but they’re different. They have various shapes of furry ears resting on each of their heads and an equally as furry tail to match. Ten gasps.

These are hybrids. He’s only seen pictures of them in books, he can’t believe they actually exist. The books had said they’re hard to encounter but easy to maintain. They’re almost frowned upon. Ten can’t bring himself to remember why but they’re enchanting. The way their tails sway behind them and their ears twitch in response to sound.

Ten hold his breath as one the kid’s ears twitch before his eyes scan to look for the noise. Ten slaps a hand over his mouth. He’s so stupid for gasping. _You’re going to get caught you idiot_ , he scolds himself, sighing softly when he thinks the kid has given up. The sigh only gives him away, their eyes met before the boy gives a shy smile and looks back down at his shoes. Ten can help but feel the need to smile. His first interaction with someone other than human and it was just mere eye contact.

  
He’s so amazed and excited, he forgets he’s suppose to keep it on the down low. “Wow!” He squeals, all the heads in the room turning up to look at him. His eyes meet the captain’s and her expression falls. He laughs nervously before waving at her, “Hi mom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason why this was edited so that chittaphon is changed to ten: [this](https://tmblr.co/ZwVdAl2GrWYSe)


End file.
